


an attachment of souls

by introvirtued



Series: and i can’t let you go, your handprint’s on my soul. [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Abuse, Action & Romance, Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - War, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Amnesia, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Contrabbandieri di Luchini - Freeform, Demon Powers, Depression, Destiny, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Good and Evil, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Guardian Angels, Half-Vampires, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Hope vs. Despair, Hunters & Hunting, Hunters Vs. Pack, Hurt Isak Valtersen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isak has a twin brother named Aksel, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magical Realism, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Nephilim, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Even Bech Næsheim, Protective Siblings, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Trauma, Rituals, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Organizations, Series, Sex, Siblings, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Illnesses, Superpowers, Tags Are Hard, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Transgender, Weapons, Whump, Witchcraft, no one is 100 percent straight sorry i dont make the rules, other characters not mentioned in tags, talk of religion/god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvirtued/pseuds/introvirtued
Summary: ❛ One day, God will mourn the loss of the Angels He casted from Heaven. ❜ Even thinks lethargically as he numbly watches who knows how many Angels Fall from the night sky (for the third time - & from the safety of his own home yet again) in beautiful, blindingly bright multicolored blurry balls of energy.Obviously, that day is not today.





	an attachment of souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Welcome to the whatever the hell this hell (Heaven?) I’ve created is, please enjoy your stay. If you have any suggestions for character interactions, scenes you’d like to see, etc., I'd be happy & grateful to hear them!
> 
> Heads up: characters are ooc (but it makes sense for the story). Things that might not make sense will eventually make sense, I promise! There is a handy glossry at the end of the chapter for you.
> 
> Pairings/characters are listed in the tags - it isn't done; it will be updated during my own time. All mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta reader.
> 
> This is only a short prologue to get everyone excited & to get a feel for the story! I hope you enjoy this au I’ve come up with. :)
> 
> Enjoy the prologue!

**May 5th, 2019**

**21:17 PM**

* * *

  **Even's POV**

* * *

The First Angelic Fall happened when Even was two years old. He doesn’t remember the panic of his parents, family members, or those old enough to remember (family/friends/family friends/coworkers/etc. of his parents mostly), he doesn’t remember how humanity seemed to stop breathing once they realized what was going on, eyes transfixed up towards Heaven - Heaven: which rained down Angels and Half-Angel Abominations like rain drops falling from the sky during a storm. It was like a regular old storm. He only remembers the sky lighting up in brilliant, beautiful colors.

The Fall, as it was dubbed by humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Demons - and every other supernatural creature under the sun, all around the world - quickly made global headlines. It’s all anyone ever talked about and theorized about.

Then along came the Second Fall.

The Second Fall happened when Even was sixteen, a couple days after he started dating Sonja (his parents and her parents took it as a sign they’re meant to be together, Even took it as a sign that God wanted Even to have a distraction from her, for at least a little while. Besides, none of the Soulmate Marks on Even's body matches the one on Sonja's body). Unlike the First one, he does remember this one. He distinctly remembers the Earth shaking each time an Angel landed in his neighborhood, the beacon of Lights that pierced through the night sky like bright, multicolored paint splattering on a darkened canvas, softer tones swirling around the Light and making itself known. Even likened the Lights to cotton candy as his gaze remained transfixed on the Angelic Lights. (Different types of Angels have different colors associated with their Lights, however no two Angels have the exact same pattern and swirls of Light. Not even identical twins, whether the Angels themselves are twins or their Vessels are. Angelic Lights are incredibly fascinating and unique, and humans only actually _know_ a miniscule amount about them.)

Now, at the age of twenty-two, the Third Fall is happening right now, exactly three hours after the First Fall, and two hours after the Second. The Falls haven’t been on the same days, but that doesn’t stop Even from theorizing that the next Fall - the Fourth Fall - will happen within three hours after the First ever Fall began. Like clockwork, minus the dates, of course. There hasn’t been enough Angelic Falls for the humanity to be able to predict the Fourth Fall - which will inevitably happen within the next five or so years.

The Third Fall is as chaotic and as elegant as Even remembers the Second Fall being all those years ago, glued to his bedroom window as Angelic Lights painted the sky gorgeously. Maybe even more so now that he can remember the Second, where he couldn’t remember the First, as he was too young. Now he commits the Angelic Lights to memory, reminding himself to sketch them later in his sketchbook once he’s out of his Daze (a term coined by the Angelic Research Facility - the ARF, which is a sub-branch of the Supernatural Research Facility; the SRF). Demonic activity has shot up in the past twenty years, which is not a shock to anyone.

_One day, God will mourn the loss of the Angels He casted from Heaven._ Even thinks lethargically as he numbly watches who knows how many Angels Fall from the night sky (for the third time - and from the safety of his own home yet again) in beautiful, blindingly bright, multicolored, blurry balls of pure energy.

Obviously, that day is not today.

(No one knows why God is doing this. If the Angels know, they’re keeping quiet about it.)

* * *

There’s one thing about this Fall that’s different from the other Two Falls, and that’s that a group of Angels land in Even’s backyard and the surrounding areas near his home. Even, who snapped out of his Daze as soon as he saw the multicolored lights a few feet in front of his face, rushes to his weapons’ closet, rifling through it for a moment before pulling out an Angel-killing dagger. (Most Hunters have very long, complicated stories about how they got into the life. How Even became one isn’t exactly long or complicated, though. He had been raised in this life by his parents; he’s a Legacy Hunter in his family, so to speak. The life of a Hunter, which is a worldwide “job” as there are many kinds of supernatural creatures, is a typically thankless one, at that, although they  do get paid by the Hunters Against Supernatural Bureau like a regular job does - that entity is usually shortened to HASB - which has official buildings stationed all over the world in nearly every country. In Oslo, the building is near Hartvig Nissen, Even’s old high school.

The Daze isn't broken normally. A dull ache where one of his Soulmate Markings rests on his body snaps him out of it.

Ignoring the sudden burning sensation that rests directly on his heart (he knows that it's one of his five Romantic Soulmarks, but this is the _first time_ one of them has had any reaction in the twenty-two years he's been alive), Even runs out of his house, his footsteps heavy and pounding on the wooden steps. He has to do whatever needs to be done. Definitely before the Angels wake up and take action.

He'll kill the three Angels quickly and efficiently, like this is any other Hunt. He isn't a Legacy Hunter for nothing. Even's fucking good at his job. Ruthless.

Hell, both of his parents and those who have worked with him have said that those Winchesters in the United States would admire _him_ , and _they're_ well-known for, well, a lot.

Even takes that as a compliment.

His sock-clad feet nearly make him slip down them. He quickly throws on a pair of shoes and basically sprints towards the back of his home, his grip tightening on his weapon as he nears the sliding glass doors that lead to the outside world, which is bathed in the Angelic Light. He has to squint against the Lights, and as his hand grips the door. He carefully slides it open, steps outside, and shuts it. The backyard light turned on as soon as the Angels landed on his property because it’s motion-sensitive, which only brightens the Light emitting from the Angels. It’s like all light has been drawn to the craters that now decorate his backyard. There are three, all evenly spaced apart in a triangle. Even knows that Martino, Lucas, David, both Eva’s, Edoardo, and everyone else (many of his friends are Hunters) will talk about this and meet up with him later after the initial shock wears off - and they’ve all completely snapped out of their own Dazes. They developed that plan a couple years ago, once everyone started to live on their own, without their parents.

Outside, it’s a little windy, but warm, which doesn’t surprise him, given the time of year and whatnot. Even - along with the rest of humanity - knows that the warmth is because of the Light the Angels are emitting. After the Second Fall, humanity had finally confirmed the suspicions they had after the First: that the areas Angels Fell to (well, more like crash-landed) made those areas warmer. It was due to their Light. Many agreed with the idea that God had made Angelic Light as bright as the stars on a completely clear day, as beautiful, colorful and aesthetically pleasing as the Northern Lights, and as warm as mini hot springs.

Cautiously, Even approaches the Angelic crater closest to him. The Light is bright, inviting, warm. It's a kaleidoscope of pinks, blues, greens, and yellows, every pastel color shining and swirling beautifully. He raises his weapon up, ready to kill the Angel, but he stops as soon as he sees _it_. Slowly, the Light emitting from the Angel disappears, revealing... a Vessel? An Angel having a Vessel straight away,  _before_  Falling? Humanity might not know much about Angels, but an Angel possessing a Vessel right upon Falling is rare. Usually, the Angel is in their Pure Light Form, just, they don't have Vessels yet. Angels have to possess someone with their consent, first. Unlike Demons, who can just possess a humans' body forcefully.

So, does that mean he's a Nephilim - half-human, half-Angel?

All three of the Angels are unconscious - which doesn't surprise him, given that he Fell for God knows how long (ha, that's funny, because God Himself probably knows exactly how long these three Angels fell and what part of Heaven they Fell from - He _is_ God, after all!).

Even, on the other hand, has zero idea where these three came from. If he is a Nephilim, was he flying around Oslo, and _then_  Fell from the sky?  Even wasn't particularly focusing on this Angel's path down from the sky.

(Why does it feel like he should have been paying attention to this particular Angel laying motionless in front of him? Why does he feel drawn to him in a way he's never been drawn to any supernatural creature before in his entire life?)

Even takes a deep breath and inspects the Angel. He has pale skin, soft blonde hair, full pink lips. His hair is swept right across his forehead. His wings immediately remind him of a raven's wings, but instead of white like most Angel wings are, they're [azure blue](https://www.htmlcsscolor.com/preview/gallery/7EB6FF.png). It's a beautiful color, really, kind of like the sky on a clear day. The Soulmark over his heart throbs consistently, and Even swears that it's almost like its in _agony_ , and Even flinches as the Soulmark makes his entire chest feel like it's on fire, his face twisting up into a grimace. Even brings a hand up to his chest and coughs slightly, gingerly rubbing his Soulmark to try and soothe the throbbing pain, because it hurts and it's uncomfortable. The burning and throbbing abate immediately.

He swallows hard. Deep down, he knows what that means. He just won't admit to himself.

Besides, there are much more pressing matters to attend to. Namely: killing these Angels.

He has to snap himself out of his daze. After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Even rips his gaze away from the unconscious Angel laying helplessly in front of him, ignoring the instinct to help the Angel in any way he can. Or at least, he's  _trying_ to ignore it.

He isn't succeeding.

He forces himself to look over at the other two craters that hold one of humanity's greatest fears and salvations. The one a few feet next to him is laying on his back, and he looks identical to the one directly in front of him, only his hair is swept on the left side of his head rather than the right. His Light is almost the same as the identical-looking one he inspected first. _Twin brothers._ His mind supplies. Only this Angel's wings are a [mint pastel green](https://images.fineartamerica.com/images/artworkimages/mediumlarge/1/summer-mint-pastel-green-mint-podartist.jpg) and a little smaller than the first Angel's wings. Even cautiously steps around the carter and walks towards the third Angel a few feet away from where he had been standing. Even immediately notices that his fence is burnt and split from the heat this particular Angel emits, being so close to it. Even sighs heavily, a little bit annoyed. Goddamn it. He'll have to pay to get that fixed.

Fucking Angels.

He glances down at the Angel, who's clothes are smoking a little bit. Okay, this one might be a Nephilim too. This Angel is a male-passing, he has chestnut brown curly/floppy hair that frames his face. His most noticeable feature is his thick, bushy eyebrows. His wings are shaped like a crows and are a [tangerine yellow](https://www.solidbackgrounds.com/images/3840x2160/3840x2160-tangerine-yellow-solid-color-background.jpg) color. Even bends down next to the Angel, steeling himself. He looks so innocent. Like he's sleeping.

All three of them have to die. He's a Hunter - it's in the job description.

Even's grip on the dagger tightens, and he poises it above the Angel's heart. Just as he raises the weapon above his head to deliver the killing blow, a physical force prevents him from moving his hand. He feels dread curl in his stomach; it's telekinesis. He has no doubt in his mind that it's one of the "unconscious" angels' doing.

Slowly, Even turns his head, only to find that the other two Angels are standing up, seemingly unharmed despite Falling, their eyes glowing their respective wings' colors. The Angel with the azure blue wings is holding his hand out into a fist.

Crap. This isn't good.

"Harming an unconscious, unarmed Angel. Who is my best goddamn friend, of all Angels." That second sentence is said a lot more grumpily than the first. Even frowns when the Angel speaks. That's a distinctly Norwegian accent. The _possible_ -Nephilims are from his home country? Or did they possess two human twins? "That disgusts me and pisses me off." The Angel looks over at his twin, tightening his hand on the telekinetic grip that immobilizes Even's hand. "What do you think we should do with him, Aksel?"

The Angel with the mint green wings - Aksel, apparently - hums softly, as if thinking about the question in his head. "I don't know, Isak." He tilts his head to the side. "Grandfather wouldn't want us to kill him."

Grandfather. Oh. Right. Their Grandfather is God. The King of Kings, The Righteous Father, the Alpha and the Omega, Who Is and Who Was and Who Is to Come, the Almighty. God.

"But he's a fucking Hunter." Isak protests, his tone icy. "Hunters have been slaughtering our brothers and sisters for hundreds of years. What's one Hunter?"

"He's one of Grandfather creations." Aksel fires back, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. They're both glaring at each other now. Isak's eyes are glowing an unearthly shade of neon green. They both look pissed at each other now.

"Did you not just see him raising his weapon to murder Jonas?" Oh. The still-unconscious Angel with the yellow wings' name is Jonas. Even tucks away that information in the back of his mind. "You really want to give this guy a free jævla pass?"

"We quite literally crash-landed on his property. He was defending himself." Aksel is correct.

"I was." Even says calmly.

Both twins' heads whip around to face him, and Isak huffs loudly. His otherworldly-colored eyes are full of rage. His wings flutter lightly.

"Who gave this kukk permission to speak? It wasn't me."

_Damn. He's got quite a mouth on him for being an Angel._ Even thinks. Angels don't swear. This can only mean that he's a Nephilim.

"Yes, I'm a Nephilim, Hunter. I'm allowed to swear whenever I want to and say whatever I want to. It's not like my Grandfather moderates what every Angel says. Can your puny brain even grasp " Isak immediately snaps back in annoyed tone - an even more annoyed tone than he had seconds ago. Even jumps a bit, eyes widening. Wait. He can read his thoughts, just like that? But... the only way Angels can read a human's mind is if-

He freezes.

Holy crap.

Isak and Aksel both freeze at the same time he does. They look at each other. Even looks at both of them, back and forth. Their expressions are shocked. They look at him. He stares back. Isak and Aksel look at each other, then back to him. After a few tense seconds, the telekinetic grip on his hand drops, and out of shock, the weapon he had been holding falls to the grass with a dull thump. Isak puts his hand down. Even makes no move to pick the Angel-killing dagger up from where it lays.

Even feels like he can't breathe, like he's going to be sick, like he's numb but every nerve-ending is burning, that much more alert now that he knows. His stomach twists into an uncomfortably tight knot, and a burning lump forms in his throat. His tongue feels completely useless in his mouth, and he's aware that his eyes are probably as wide as saucers. Panic rises in his entire body. He can't focus on anything anymore. A thousand thoughts burn in his head, demanding attention from him. Questions burn on the tip of his tongue as even more panic washes over him.

He quite literally just met one of his Soulmates. He was going to kill his Soulmate. (It's one hell of a first meeting.)

His Soulmate, who crash-landed into his backyard during the Third Fall.

His Soulmate's name is Isak. Isak, Isak, Isak, Isak, Isak, Isak, Isak, Isak. His name is on a loop in Even’s head. It feels... well, he doesn't know what word to use other than "right". Like he's been waiting for _this very_  Isak his entire life.

 _ Isak, a Nephilim.  _ He's destined to be romantic partners with one of the most feared, powerful and alluring creatures' humanity has ever seen.

As soon as the last thought slaps him across the face, the clock strikes 21:21, and not a second after, Even's body gives out from shock. He already knows he's going to pass out. He unceremoniously collapses onto the ground, like a wet bag of flour. His vision fails him, his head lolls to the side, and his eyes slide closed.

And then, like Even expected, there's nothing but the cold embrace of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count of the actual chapter (excluding the summary/notes): 2,933.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Alright, so tell me what you thought. good, bad, in-between? If you would like to see more of this story, please let me know. :) Also, I thought I'd slip a reference to Supernatural in, because it's one of my favorite shows. (And yes, this means that the Supernatural characters exist in this reality.)
> 
> XXX
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> (Angelic) Abomination: Another term used to refer to a Nephilim, an offspring of an Angel and a human.
> 
> Angelic Fall: Literally the event where, for some unknown reason to humanity and supernatural creatures (aside from Angels, but that’s all just speculation), Angels are casted out of Heaven by God. There have been three Falls so far. No one knows when the next Fall will arise.
> 
> Angelic Light/Pure Light Form: Angelic Light is a type of divine energy related to an Angel's being. It's effectively what makes them Angels; without it they are mortal. (Commonly referred to as simply ‘Light’ in Europe. More commonly referred to as ‘Grace’ in the USA.)  
> • An Angel’s Pure Light Form is that same divine energy, but “regular” humans can see the balls of light if an Angel so chooses them to see their Pure Light Form. No two Lights are the same, even in cases of identical twins.
> 
> Angelic Research Facility (ARF): The Angelic Research Facility is a sub-branch of the Supernatural Research Facility. It studies Angels, Nephilims, and other Angelic presences. ARF’s HQ is located in the USA.
> 
> Daze: The Daze is a phenomenon in which every being currently residing on Earth (not Hell) are unexplainably drawn to look upwards at the sky as Angels Fall from it. The world around them seems to melt away as they watch the Angels fall from Heaven, they are transfixed. No one knows why, but there have been theories about why the Daze effects everyone. However, the ARF have been trying to figure out why this phenomenon occurs.
> 
> Hunters Against Supernatural Bureau (HASB): The HASB is an global organization of Hunters, and a sister company to the SRF located in the USA. It is primarily made up of countries in the Eastern Hemisphere. (Real life equivalent: The United Nations)
> 
> Hunter: A Hunter is a being, usually a human, who hunts down the supernatural and saves people from monsters, Demons, Ghosts and other creatures.
> 
> Jævla/Faen: Means 'fucking' in Norwegian.
> 
> Kukk: Means 'cock' in Norwegian.
> 
> Legacy Hunter: A Legacy Hunter is someone who was born and raised into the life of a Hunter, rather than learned about the supernatural world sometime during their life, meaning that their family members/guardians are Hunters of all things that go bump in the night. A Legacy Hunter is rarer than a “normal” Hunter, but numbers usually depend where you are in the world.  
> • Examples of Legacies: Even Bech Næsheim, Mia Amalie Winter, Gijs Hartveld and Edoardo Incanti.
> 
> Nephilim: A hybrid creature conceived by an Angel and a human. The offspring contains a mixture of human soul and Angelic Grace as a source of power, inherited from both of the parents.
> 
> Soulmate: A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner. In this universe, it is rare that one person has more than three platonic or romantic soulmate.  
> • Soulmate Mark (alternate name: Soulmark): The Soulmate Mark is. There are two kinds of Soulmate Markings: platonic and romantic.
> 
> Supernatural Research Facility (SRF): A worldwide Government Facility that collects data on all known supernatural creatures. It was founded in the United States of America. HQ: Washington D.C., USA. (Real life equivalent: The Federal Bureau of Investigation)


End file.
